Baroque (game)
Baroque is a role-playing video game developed by Sting Entertainment and published by Atlus in the United States, originally developed for the Sega Saturn and later ported to the PlayStation. It was later remade by Sting, where it was to be a planned exclusive for Japan. However, Baroque was scheduled for release in the United States on March 18, 2008 for the PlayStation 2 and Wii. Atlus USA eventually released both versions of the game on April 8, 2008. Description The objective of the game is to guide the nameless, mute, and amnesiac player character through the Neuro Tower to the bottom floor, to help the remnants of humanity. Randomly generated, the majority of the layouts of the Neuro Tower's floors change each time the player ventures inside. Portals found on each floor of the tower will transport the player to the next floor. Death in Baroque does not result in a game over screen, but advances the plot, unlocking cutscenes, new areas, and comments by the non-player characters.[5] The Neuro Tower expands after certain things are done, similar to side-quests. Gameplay The player character begins the game outside of the Neuro Tower with no items or experience points. Before entering the Neuro Tower, the player is presented with an Angelic Rifle, a special weapon that can destroy any monster with a single shot, and it's the most powerful, limited, starting weapon in game. However, the rifle has an ammunition capacity of five shots. The player can find items, swords, and equipment scattered around the tower at random and by defeating enemies—which also grants the player experience points, allowing the player character to gain levels and become more powerful. However, should the protagonist die before reaching the end of the dungeon, the player will be returned to the starting point outside the tower, and will lose all items, including those equipped, and all gained experience points. By throwing an item into a consciousness orb, the player can retrieve it from the collector on the next run-through. Up to five items can be saved in this manner at the start, but the number can increase if the conditions are met to increase it. The game uses two bars to measure the protagonist's health: hit points and vitality. The vitality gauge constantly drains during the game fighting, ect.. If it empties, the health point bar will begin to drain. Both bars can be refilled by eating all kinds of flesh and hearts to heal hit points and vitality. If flesh or a heart is consumed while the stat is filled to max., the protagonist's max. hit points/vitality will increase by a random amount. Characters * Protagonist * Archangel * Absolute God * Bagged One * Baroquemonger * Coffin Man * Collector * Horned Girl * Longneck * Sentry Angel * Phantom * Brain * Gas Mask * Cursebringer Angel * Urim and Thummim * Little * Fist * Scythe * Alice * Eliza * Boxbearer * Mind Reader * Neophyte * Doctor Angelicus * Cherub * Alluring Beauty